


Magnetyczne pole wokół mnie

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Ferromagnetyzm serca [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a pussy, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, RK1700 - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Weird android sex, ale nie wypuszczę z rączek HanCona i Reed900 NOT SORRY
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Connor jest ciekawski, a Nines ma własne plany.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drugi rozdział jest już bardzo zaawansowany i pewnie opublikuję go w ciągu tygodnia.
> 
> Pieprzyć tytuły XD

Wszystko zaczęło się od niewinnej gry.

Kiedy na komisariacie po godzinach zostawało wystarczająco dużo nieszczęśników, którym nawał pracy nie pozwalał wydostać się spod sterty papierów, prędzej czy później nadchodził moment, w którym następowało przejście ze stanu normalności w absurd. Ktoś zaczynał wówczas grzebać w zamierzchłych odmętach internetu i wskrzeszać dawno zapomniane tradycje, które – jak stwierdził Hank, gdy któregoś razu Connor podzielił się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami – nie bez powodu zostały zapomniane. Jedną z tych tradycji było szperanie w archiwach Tumblra i Reddita. Tumblr jako witryna przestał istnieć dobrych kilkanaście lat temu, ale jego duch i zawartość nadal krążyły po forach żerujących na nostalgii dzieciństwa w formie memów i wielokrotnie edytowanych postów oraz quizzów. Reddit wydawał ostatnie tchnienie.

Głównie jednak grali w gry typu fuck-marry-kill.

\- Mam, mam. Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers – rzucił znad swojego monitora Chris. – Tina, dawaj.

\- Proste – odparła Tina Chen. – Fuck Myers, bo to facet, który może mnie nieźle wpieprzyć w ścianę. Kill Freddy, bo nazwał mnie suką. Marry Jason, bo jako jedyny rozumie, że najlepszą reakcją na niepotrzebny heteroseks w telewizji jest zarżnięcie obojga partycypantów.

\- Amen – mruknął Gavin.

Connor nie przepadał za tymi grami. Wymagały nie tylko znajomości popkultury, którą mógł łatwo zdobyć w sieci, ale przede wszystkim tego specyficznie ludzkiego absurdalnego poczucia humoru, którego jego syntetyczne synapsy nie potrafiły naśladować, mimo spędzania praktycznie całego czasu w towarzystwie Hanka. Connor umiał żartować – jedną z podstawowych dyrektyw utrwalonych w jego pamięci operacyjnej było zdobycie sympatii rozmówcy, a nic tak nie integruje, jak odwzajemniony uśmiech czy przyjacielskie podszczypywanie. Pod wpływem Hanka i nieustannych utarczek z detektywem Reedem jego humor wyostrzył się i chwilami zbliżał się do sarkazmu (co ciekawe, sarkazm był pierwszym typem humoru, jaki wykazał RK900; Connor podejrzewał, że odpowiedzialność za to w całości spadała na Reeda). Rozumiał większość żartów swoich towarzyszy – niektóre nawet rzeczywiście uważał za zabawne – ale był świadom, że humor ma wiele poziomów. Kondygnacji. Nadziemnych i podziemnych. Connor zgłębił jak dotąd jedynie te najoczywistsze, te, które mógł sobie logicznie wytłumaczyć. Ale tak jak jego rozbawiały czasem sytuacje, w których Hank nie znajdował niczego śmiesznego – na przykład fakt, że najnowsze drzewko bonsai na biurku porucznika miało gałązki układające się w drzewo arytmetyczne dla wzoru, który po wielokrotnych przekształceniach matematyczno-informatycznych dawał numer seryjny Connora – tak ludzki humor potrafił wspiąć się na wyżyny – lub stoczyć w otchłanie – niedostępne dla androida.

Pogodzinowe zabawy plasowały się zazwyczaj właśnie w takich otchłaniach.

Tina zatarła ręce.

\- Ksenomorf, Predator, Alf. Gavin, to dla ciebie.

\- Żaden z nich nie ma macek, Tina, jak mogłaś mi to zrobić.

\- Nie jojcz, wybieraj. Dla kogo rozłożysz swoje śliczne nóżki, Reed?

Gavin odchylił się w krześle, jakby problem był skali kosmicznej, nie tylko z powodu postaci, jakie wybrała Chen.

\- Kseno – powiedział w końcu z krzywym uśmiechem. – Widziałaś jego łeb? Nie mógłbym usiąść przez miesiąc.

Connor szybko przeskanował internet. Na widok fallokształtnych, w wielu przypadkach wyposażonych w guzki i fałdki, zdecydowanie _za dużych_ na to, co implikował Gavin, czaszek filmowego obcego zaczął powątpiewać w zdrowy rozsądek detektywa. Ale z drugiej strony – absurdalny ludzki humor. Otchłanie.

\- Poślubić Predatora, bo dobry myśliwy to dobry zadatek na męża. Zawsze będzie co wrzucić na grilla. Zabić Alfa, bo skurwiel je koty. – Gavin przez chwilę przygryzał kciuk, a potem jego uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze bardziej krzywy. Złośliwy. – Megatron, Robocop, R2-D2. A pytanie idzie do...

Tylko nie ja, tylko nie ja, tylko nie ja, pomyślał Connor, czując, że z nerwów jego LED zaczyna zbliżać się niebezpiecznie do coraz cieplejszych kolorów.

\- Blaszak, twoja kolej.

Connor westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Czy mógłby pan zrezygnować z tego przezwiska, detektywie Reed? Wbrew pozorom mam w sobie bardzo mało metalu. A jeśli już się pan przy nim upiera, to powinien pan je również używać w stosunku do RK900.

\- Dla RK mam inne przezwiska – odparł Gavin, obrzucając swojego partnera lubieżnym wzrokiem. – Nie próbuj się wykręcać. Wybieraj.

Connor gorączkowo przeszukiwał bazę filmów i seriali. Dowiedział się, że wszystkie trzy postaci łączył fakt, że były w mniejszym lub większym stopniu androidami, pojawiającymi się w produkcjach z końca dwudziestego wieku. Dwie były humanoidalne, jedna przypominała coś, co Gavin na pewno ochrzciłby mianem metalowej puszki. Jedna była policjantem. To już był jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

\- Poślubiłbym Robocopa – powiedział powoli. – Bo wspólnie dzielona profesja i zamiłowanie to coś, czego szukam w partnerze.

\- Jezus – mruknął siedzący przy sąsiednim biurku Hank, z jakiegoś powodu lekko się rumieniąc.

Gavin parsknął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Dalej, dalej. Słuchamy.

\- Zabiłbym... – tutaj Connor zawahał się. Jego pierwszym wyborem byłby Megatron, zdecydowanie negatywny charakter i zagrożenie dla ludzkości. Przed dewiacją Connor był łowcą niebezpiecznych androidów. Tego ustawienia nie dało się nigdy usunąć, było częścią jego podstawowego oprogramowania. Między innymi dlatego Connor kontynuował pracę w policji, gdzie najlepiej mógł wykorzystywać zdolności, w które został wyposażony. Gdyby jego wybór miał odzwierciedlać rzeczywistość, Connor zapolowałby na przywódcę Deceptikonów.

Ale to była tylko gra. Zabawa. Z jego obserwacji wynikało, że im bardziej niebezpieczna postać filmowa, tym bardziej ludzie byli nią zafascynowani.

\- Zabiłbym R2-D2 – powiedział w końcu. – Bo za bardzo przeklina.

Kilka osób wydało oburzone okrzyki, ale Tina zarechotała i klepnęła się w kolano.

\- Gavin, on chyba pije do ciebie!

\- Morda w chuj, Chen! – syknął bez sensu Gavin.

\- Chuj w mordę, Reed!

Obydwoje przybili sobie piątkę nad biurkiem. Connor zerknął na RK900, który przez cały ten czas pracował nad czymś na komputerze, kompletnie ignorując towarzyszy, zwłaszcza Gavina. Czasem Connor zastanawiał się, co takiego jego sukcesor widział w detektywie Reedzie. Może wyzwanie, pomyślał Connor nieco złośliwie.

\- A p…przeleciałbym Megatrona – dokończył. – bo... bo czymś musiał sobie zasłużyć na „mega” w imieniu, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.

Oblało go poczucie ulgi i dumy, jakie zwykle towarzyszyło pozytywnie zakończonej misji, kiedy większość policjantów, w tym Tina, zahukało z uznaniem. Hank klepnął go po ramieniu z uśmiechem mówiącym „dobra robota”. Nawet Gavin nie mógł powstrzymać drgnięcia warg, chociaż usilnie próbował.

Zabawa trwała dalej, póki każda osoba – poza RK, który, kiedy Walter wywołał go do odpowiedzi, spojrzał na niego takim wzrokiem, że temperatura w sali obniżyła się o co najmniej kilka stopni – nie dokonała własnego wyboru. W międzyczasie ktoś wyskoczył po piwo – byli w końcu, teoretycznie, po godzinach pracy – i wkrótce nastroje znacznie się poprawiły.

\- Mam lepsze – powiedział w końcu trochę bełkotliwie Gavin, który od pewnego czasu nie odrywał wzroku od swojego telefonu. – Klon. Pamiętacie?

\- Klon? – powtórzył Connor. Wyszukiwarka podała mu zbyt wiele wyników i nie potrafił wybrać z nich żadnego, który detektyw mógł mieć na myśli.

\- Czy przeleciałbyś własnego klona – wyjaśniła Tina. Skończyła pić drugie piwo i cisnęła pustą puszkę prosto do kosza na śmieci. – Czytaj, Reed. Od razu mówię, że tak.

Gavin wyciągnął nogi i skrzyżował je w kostkach.

\- Wszyscy znają odpowiedzi?

\- Ja nie – powiedział Connor. Gavin skrzywił się i zaczął stukać w klawiaturę telefonu. Connor zamrugał, gdy na interfejsie wyświetliła mu się wiadomość z numeru detektywa Reeda.

\- Czytam. Ręka w górę, jeśli się zgadzasz. Nie przeleciałbym własnego klona, bo to byłby seks gejowski, a ja nie jestem gejem.

Zaskakująco niewiele rąk powędrowało do góry. Procesory Connora pracowały na pełnych obrotach, by zapoznać się z odpowiedziami i wyrobić sobie własną opinię, zanim Gavin zacznie czytać następną propozycję. Co nie było trudne, bo po pierwsze, każda z propozycji wywoływała burzliwą dyskusję i komentarze, a po drugie, język detektywa po piątym piwie zaczynał się nieco plątać.

Rzecz jasna, android nie mógł posiadać prawdziwego, biologicznego klona. Najbliższym odpowiednikiem dla Connora byłby któryś z jego ewentualnych następców z serii 800 czekających na jego porażkę w magazynach CyberLife w dniach przed legalizacją statusu dewianta. Różnica między serią RK800 a klonami polegała na tym, że następny Connor był budzony dopiero wtedy, gdy poprzedni wypadł z gry, co oznaczało, że do tego momentu był całkowitą _tabula rasa_ , pustą, zapasową skorupą. Krótko mówiąc, w tym samym czasie mógł istnieć tylko jeden Connor – i tak, Hank zacytował „Nieśmiertelnego”, kiedy Connor mu to wyjaśnił. Jedyny raz, kiedy ta reguła została złamana i CyberLife poszczuło na Connora jego następcę, nie skończył się dla tego ostatniego dobrze. Zarówno z tego powodu, że Connor RK800-60 nie posiadał pełnej wiedzy oryginalnego Connora, jak i z tego, że był, jak to ujął Hank, „burą suką bez honoru”.

Krótko mówiąc, Connor nie miał zbyt dobrego zdania na temat jedynego swojego „klona”, jakiego zdarzyło mu się poznać. I wątpił, by jego zdanie się zmieniło, gdyby poznał pozostałe.

Podświetlił sobie odpowiednią odpowiedź i czekał. Zawahał się, kiedy Hank, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora, na którym turlało się po dywanie pięć pulchnych szczeniaków, podniósł rękę na znak, że zgadza się z „seks z klonem to praktycznie masturbacja, co w tym złego?”. Connor zapisał to w pamięci na poczet ich przyszłych kopulacji.

\- Nie przeleciałbym własnego klona, bo co, jeśli mój klon jest zły? – przeczytał Gavin.

Connor powoli podniósł rękę. Nikt inny tego nie zrobił, oczywiście. Zasada fascynacji złym charakterem była zbyt silnie zakorzeniona.

\- Wiedziałem – Gavin wydał wargami lekceważący odgłos. – Świętoszek. Nie tylko przeleciałbym mojego klona, ale jeszcze zrobiłbym sobie więcej klonów, tak bardzo mnie to kręci. – Detektyw Reed podniósł rękę do góry i zamachał nią entuzjastycznie. – Ko… a nie, zaraz, jedno pominąłem. Przeleciałbym swojego klona, bo kto lepiej ode mnie samego wie, jak mnie rżnąć?

Po komisariacie przebiegł szmer szeptów i cichych śmiechów i gdy Connor się rozejrzał, by odkryć jego przyczynę, ku swojemu nieopisanemu zdziwieniu zobaczył, że dłoń RK celuje od niechcenia w powietrze. Oczy Ninesa nadal utkwione były w ekranie komputera, jakby android tylko jemu poświęcał sto procent swojej mocy obliczeniowej i udział w zabawie wziął jedynie z nudów. Zresztą pewnie tak było.

\- Aj, Gavin, taki jesteś kiepski w pościeli? – zachichotała Chen. – Twój chłopak woli to robić z samym sobą?

\- Uch, zamknij się – wymamrotał detektyw Reed, rumieniąc się po uszy. Łypał przy tym wrogo na RK, który podniósł głowę i odpowiedział mu obojętnym spojrzeniem. – Porozmawiamy w domu, skurwielu.

\- Niewątpliwie – odparł RK i wrócił do swojego komputera.

\- Słyszysz, Con? Twój braciszek na ciebie leci. Potencjalnie – Hank szturchnął Connora pod żebro. Wciąż był zarumieniony, ale tym razem Connor był pewien, że to z powodu piwa.

Connor westchnął.

\- Hank, proszę. Między mną a RK900 nie ma żadnego pokrewieństwa. Nie jesteśmy nawet podobni.

Connor nigdy nie postrzegał siebie i RK900 jako bliźniaków. Owszem, ich modele były zbliżone budową ciała – mimo że RK miał przewagę kilku centymetrów wzrostu i proporcjonalnie potężniejszą sylwetkę – kształt ich twarzy został wytłoczony z tej samej formy, a ich epiboty – nanoboty tworzące syntetyczną „skórę” – zostały zaprogramowane, by układać włosy modelu RK w identyczną fryzurę, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Dla człowieka, który poznał ich tylko przelotnie, wyglądaliby jak rodzeństwo. W grupie bliższych znajomych – przyjaciół nawet, za jakich Connor uważał swoich współpracowników – różnice między nimi stawały się bardziej widoczne. A mimo to zdarzało się, częściej niż rzadziej, że Hank nazywał RK „bratem” Connora.

Ludzki mózg jest wyuczony, by wyszukiwać podobieństwa i znajome kształty. Może właśnie dzięki temu ludzkość zdołała przetrwać, wcale nie będąc najbardziej odpornym gatunkiem na Ziemi: instynktownie garnąc do podobnych sobie stworzeń i wypatrując przypadkowych cech człowieczeństwa w tych, które podobne nie były. Z szukaniem różnic jest już inaczej. Człowiekowi łatwiej jest dostrzec twarz w szorstkiej korze drewna niż znaleźć wszystkie piętnaście szczegółów różniących dwa pozornie identyczne obrazki.

Androidy, zwłaszcza model Connor, zostały stworzone właśnie po to, by różnice zauważać. By szybciej niż ich ludzki partner zorientować się, co w obrazku – miejscu zbrodni – wygląda inaczej niż powinno. Jakkolwiek paradoksalnie by to nie brzmiało, syntetyczny mózg androidów nie był _syntetyczny_. Był _analityczny_. Człowiek, widząc szczekające zwierzę na czterech nogach, automatycznie nazwie je psem, bo podświadomie widzi wzorzec podobieństwa pomiędzy chartem afgańskim a mopsem. Widząc dwa pączki z polewą czekoladową, powie o nich „takie same pączki”. Android z kolei będzie miał trudność z właściwym zaszeregowaniem gatunkowym mopsa, jeśli do tej pory miał do czynienia tylko z chartami. Będzie musiał dokonać dogłębnej analizy, z badaniem krwi włącznie. Dla androida dwa pączki z polewą czekoladową nigdy nie będą takie same, bo na każdym polewa rozlała się inaczej, jeden jest bardziej spłaszczony, a drugi ma więcej środka spulchniającego.

Było to zresztą powodem, dla którego detektyw Reed dał się w końcu przekonać, że policyjne androidy nie zagrażają jego pozycji. Androidy były niezastąpione w analizowaniu miejsca zbrodni, ale beznadziejne w znajdowaniu wzorców, którymi posługiwali się bardziej finezyjni przestępcy.

Różnice między modelem 800 a 900 były zbyt duże, aby Connor mógł odczuwać z RK więź zbliżoną do tej, jaka tworzyła się między ludzkim rodzeństwem czy nawet taką, jaka istnieć mogła między poszczególnymi Connorami RK800. RK800 był modelem inwestygacyjnym, skonstruowanym, by wzbudzać najpierw zaufanie, dopiero potem lęk. Najpierw analizować, potem działać. Szukać w pierwszej kolejności pokojowego rozwiązania. Zadawanie pytań i szukanie odpowiedzi leżało w jego ciekawskiej naturze, w każdym poleceniu wpisanym w jego oprogramowanie. RK900 z kolei był modelem niemal militarnym, którego zadaniem było przede wszystkim eliminować zagrożenie za wszelką cenę, nie licząc się z kosztami i nie stawiając pytań. Miał wzbudzać respekt i strach. Jego zdolności inwestygacyjno-negocjatorskie oraz kompetencje społeczne zostały znacznie umniejszone, by ustąpić miejsca zaletom czysto fizycznym, jak szybkość, wytrzymałość i siła. Nie był ani lepszy ani gorszy od Connora. Miał inne przeznaczenie. Był inny.

Connor nie czuł więzi rodzinnej z RK900. Ale teraz, patrząc na niego, uświadomił sobie, że jest nim zaintrygowany. Zafascynowany jego innością.

RK podniósł głowę znad terminala i napotkał spojrzenie Connora. Przez chwilę po prostu taksowali się wzrokiem, z większą intensywnością niż zwykle. Connor rejestrował każdą różnicę i każde podobieństwo między ich modelami.

A potem usta RK drgnęły i ich kąciki uniosły się w ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechu, i w binarnym umyśle Connora zero zmieniło się nagle w bardzo zdecydowaną jedynkę.


	2. Chapter 2

Z początku Connor wcale nie uważał siebie za istotę seksualną. Zanim Hank zaproponował – rumieniąc się i jąkając – aby spróbowali zrobić coś więcej, Connor był całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany samym towarzystwem porucznika i sporadycznym przytuleniem, kiedy Hank był w wyjątkowo kordialnym nastroju. Seks miał na celu rozmnażanie, był więc androidom – istotom tworzonym sztucznie – obcy i zbędny. To, że przy okazji dawał przyjemność, było jedynie podstępną sztuczką Matki Natury, by skłonić ludzi do jego uprawiania i przedłużania swojego gatunku. Androidy nie były wyposażone w zdolność odczuwania seksualnej przyjemności, co najwyżej w zdolność jej imitowania, w przypadku seksbotów. Seks nie był dla nich atrakcyjny, a do tego, z oczywistych powodów, niewykonalny. Tylko seksboty posiadały organy płciowe, lub raczej ich imitacje. Każda żywa istota tęskni jednak za intymnością i androidy nie były wyjątkiem. I szybko okazało się, że posiadanie przewodów zamiast nerwów bynajmniej nie stanowiło przeszkody w czerpaniu fizycznej przyjemności z ludzkiego seksu. Zwłaszcza kiedy, wkrótce po Rewolucji, rynek zalały rozszerzenia, aplikacje, podręczniki i stałe bądź wymienne biokomponenty, skierowane głównie do par ludzko-androidzkich, ale również do androidów, które chciały poeksperymentować z własnym ciałem.

Kiedy więc Hank ostrożnie wysunął pomysł, by wzbogacić ich związek o intymniejszy kontakt, Connor nie miał nic przeciwko. RK800 był z natury ciekawski, a Hank obiecał, że nie będzie nalegał, jeśli mu się nie spodoba. Connor przekonał się, że owszem, podobał mu się seks z porucznikiem. Czysto mechaniczna połowa jego – z braku lepszego słowa – duszy lubiła analizować zmiany zachodzące w ludzkich feromonach podczas stosunku, podczas gdy ta nowo odkryta, dewiancka, rozkoszowała się bliskością i ciepłem drugiej osoby, do tej pory zupełnie mu nieznanymi. Fascynujące było także odkrywanie, w jaki sposób jego syntetyczne nerwy reagują na dotyk drugiej osoby. Było to dziwne i czasami przerażające doświadczenie i Connor szybko się od niego uzależnił.

Connor lubił eksperymenty. Lubił odkrywać nowe tereny i poznawać rządzące nimi prawa. W głębi duszy zaczynał podejrzewać, że ciekawość go kiedyś zgubi, ale nie miał zamiaru postępować wbrew ustawieniom, które stanowiły rdzeń jego osobowości.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że Connor nie mógł wymazać uśmiechu RK z pamięci. Był jak zadzior, jak haczyk-kotwiczka, który utkwił w jego syntetycznym mózgu i drażnił, drażnił, i wbijał się tym mocniej, im częściej Connor o nim myślał. Kolejnych kilka dni upłynęło mu na prekonstruowaniu tego, co mogłoby się między nimi zdarzyć, i te scenariusze rozpraszały go na tyle, że zdarzało się, iż Hank musiał kilkakrotnie powtarzać swoje pytania lub pstrykać Connorowi palcami przed nosem, aby przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Do diabła, Con – nie wytrzymał w końcu porucznik. – możesz mi powiedzieć, co cię gryzie? Martwię się o ciebie, wiesz?

Connor drgnął lekko, zaskoczony troską w głosie Hanka. Spojrzał na swój terminal, na którym zamiast raportu z przesłuchania wyświetlały się szeregi ukośników, jakby palec androida zablokował się na tym klawiszu. Connor nie używał klawiatury.

\- Zawiesiłeś się? Może powinieneś, nie wiem, iść do działu IT czy coś… – Hank wyciągnął rękę nad biurkiem i przyłożył ją do czoła Connora. Niemal natychmiast ją cofnął, marszcząc brwi i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak bezsensowny był to gest.

Connor i tak go doceniał. I nie podobało mu się, że jest źródłem Hankowego niepokoju.

\- Przepraszam, Hank. – Nagle podjęcie decyzji nie wydawało mu się już tak trudne. Dlaczego zresztą w ogóle uważał je za trudne? Mógł nie tylko zaspokoić własną ciekawość, ale i przywrócić człowiekowi, na którym najbardziej mu zależało, spokój duszy. – Niestety, to nie jest coś, w czym mógłbyś mi pomóc. Ale masz rację. Powinienem coś z tym zrobić. Dziękuję.

\- Ummm, nie ma za co? – Hank zamrugał niepewnie, ale zmarszczka na jego czole wygładziła się.

I tak doszło do tego, że Connor znalazł się pewnego piątkowego wieczora w mieszkaniu RK, zdenerwowany i podekscytowany, ale na razie głównie jednak zdenerwowany. Apartament RK900 nie przypominał żadnego, jaki Connor miał okazję zwiedzać i w normalnych warunkach Connor wykorzystałby to, żeby skupić się na analizowaniu swojego otoczenia, by zapomnieć o nerwach, ale tym razem było to niemożliwe.

\- Dlaczego tu jest tak pusto? – spytał, kiedy tylko RK zamknął za nim drzwi. Zamek szczęknął głucho i Connor miał wrażenie, że towarzyszące mu echo bez końca będzie się odbijało od jednej białej ściany do drugiej. Ale w rzeczywistości nie było żadnego pogłosu.

\- Wystarczy, że ja tu jestem. Nie będziesz się rozpraszał – odparł RK.

Kiedy ja potrzebuję rozproszenia, pomyślał bezradnie Connor, patrząc na drugiego androida. RK miał na sobie jedynie ciemne dżinsy i białą koszulę z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami. Rozpięty pod szyją kołnierzyk odsłaniał wgłębienie dołu nadobojczykowego i Connor poczuł się dziwnie zakłopotany na ten widok. Szyja RK zawsze była szczelnie owinięta golfem i teraz sprawiała wrażenie nagiej i… bezwstydnej. Stopy RK były bose, a jego golf i kurtka CyberLife wisiały przerzucone przez oparcie jednego z dwóch mebli, prostego fotela obitego czarną tkaniną.

Drugim meblem było ogromne łóżko. Wzrok Connora ciągle do niego wracał, nieważne, jak bardzo android próbował patrzeć na cokolwiek innego. Po prostu w mieszkaniu RK nie było niczego innego, co mogłoby przykuć jego uwagę. Poza samym RK i jego perwersyjnym dołem nadobojczykowym. RK, który obserwował Connora bez skrępowania i bez wyrazu na swojej tak znajomej, ale tak obcej twarzy.

Ludzki psychiatra prawdopodobnie wysnułby niezliczoną liczbę teorii na temat osobowości RK, widząc jego mieszkanie, ale Connor nie mógł wysnuć żadnej. Za mało danych.

\- Sądziłem, że będziesz chciał wprowadzić się do detektywa Reeda – odezwał się po chwili bezskutecznego szukania jakiegokolwiek szczegółu, który mógłby zdradzić mu zamiary drugiego androida.

\- Jego kot mnie nie lubi – RK wzruszył ramionami, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. Jakby RK miał jakiekolwiek opory przed mniej lub bardziej dyskretnym pozbyciem się nieprzychylnego mu zwierzęcia, które utrudniało jego związek z Gavinem.

Ale może jednak miał opory. Może detektyw Reed jakimś cudem naprawdę zdołał zdobyć sympatię RK900 i android nie chciał robić mu przykrości.

\- Porucznik Anderson wie, że tu jesteś?

\- Nie. – Connor zaczął nerwowo poprawiać mankiety. Fakt, że Hank był pozytywnie nastawiony do hipotetycznego przelecenia własnego klona nie oznaczał, że miał takie samo zdanie na temat Connora i jego sobowtóra. Hank uważał – co z tego, że błędnie – RK i Connora za braci. W ludzkiej społeczności incest nie był pochwalany. – A detektyw Reed? Wie o naszym… spotkaniu?

RK znów wzruszył ramionami. Był to jeden z niewielu ludzkich gestów, jakie sobie przyswoił.

\- Nie widziałem sensu tego przed nim ukrywać. Sekrety są niebezpieczne dla związku.

Connor poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. I irytacji, bo niewątpliwie RK powiedział to, by mu dokuczyć.

\- I jak Reed zareagował?

\- Tak jak przewidywałem. „Idziesz przerżnąć braciszka? Nie zapomnij nagrywać” – wyrecytował RK głosem Gavina.

Connor poczuł gorąco w policzkach, gdzie thirium rozgrzewało się, by wspomagać pracę analizatorów zgromadzonych w jego ustach. Oblizał wargi, żeby ich przedwcześnie nie przegrzać. Głos detektywa Reeda był nagraniem, nie emulacją. Connor zastanawiał się, czy RK był świadomy tego, że Gavin nie żartował. Czy procesory socjalne RK – słabsze przecież niż procesory Connora – były na tyle czułe, by wychwycić nutkę podniecenia w głosie Reeda.

Krzywy uśmieszek RK świadczył o tym, że tak, były wystarczająco czułe. I że RK zamierzał spełnić prośbę swojego partnera.

Policzki Connora zapłonęły jeszcze mocniej.

RK oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Tak bardzo przypominał teraz Gavina, że Connor nie mógł powstrzymać mimowolnego uśmiechu.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. Dlaczego tu jesteś, Osiemset?

Connor przesunął językiem po górnej wardze. Miał kilka powodów, ale w gruncie rzeczy wszystkie sprowadzały się do jednego.

\- Jestem… ciekawy. Seks z Hankiem sprawia mi przyjemność, ale czasem… Patrzę na Markusa i Simona i przyłapuję się na konstruowaniu fantazji, w której Hank jest androidem. W której możemy połączyć się poprzez transfer danych. Nie zmieniłbym niczego. Lubię to, że Hank jest człowiekiem. Lubię jego ciepło. Ale jestem ciekawy.

RK kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście. Jesteś modelem inwestygacyjnym. Ciekawość masz wpisaną w każdy wers oprogramowania.

Connor zamrugał.

\- Ty nie?

\- Mój model miał mieć inne zastosowanie. Przecież wiesz.

\- Więc jaki jest twój powód?

RK odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do niego, nie spuszczając z niego swoich chłodnych oczu. Był wyższy o co najmniej trzy cale i stanął tak blisko, że Connor musiał odchylić nieco głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Źrenice Connora rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, kiedy RK uniósł dłoń i dotknął nią jego lewego policzka. Thirium napędzające analizatory z tej strony twarzy rozgrzało się do niemal nieznośnej temperatury.

\- Jesteś ładny – powiedział RK. – Lubię ładne rzeczy.

Connor zmarszczył brwi. Dłoń RK powędrowała wyżej, by wygładzić zmarszczkę.

\- Zrobiono nas z tej samej formy, Nines. Wyglądam podobnie do ciebie.

\- Tak – potwierdził RK z uśmiechem, po czym opuszkiem wskazującego palca puknął lekko w czubek nosa Connora. Hank robił tak czasami z nosem Sumo i Connor mimo woli zareagował tak samo jak bernardyn: mrugnął, zmarszczył nos i posłał drugiemu androidowi trochę urażone spojrzenie. RK uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Mamy inne misje, inne umiejętności, a po dewiacji – także inne zainteresowania. Ale zbudowano nas według tego samego schematu. Nasze podstawowe systemy i biokomponenty działają podobnie. Nasze prymarne, podświadome reakcje na ten sam bodziec, nasz system podpowiedzi, są takie same, nawet jeśli na ich podstawie podejmujemy inne decyzje.

\- Co w związku z tym?

\- Można powiedzieć, że również jestem ciekawy. Tego, jak bardzo się różnimy w kwestii upodobań seksualnych. Mnie też wyposażono w ciekawość, Osiemset. Chociaż poprawniejszym określeniem byłby głód… żądza informacji. Kiedy w moim procesorze pojawia się nowa teoria, nie potrafię jej porzucić. Wpijam się w nią zębami i pazurami jak brytan, jak powiedziałby Gavin, i nie puszczam, dopóki jej nie rozgryzę. – Wargi RK rozchyliły się, ukazując nieludzko ostre zęby. "Haczyk-kotwiczka", pomyślał Connor, otwierając szerzej oczy i ponownie oblizując usta. – Kilkakrotnie próbowałem to sobie prekonstruować, ale miałem za mało danych. Zresztą empiryczne doświadczenie ma większą wartość poznawczą niż oparta na założeniach teoria, prawda?

\- Hm – powiedział niepewnie Connor i zmienił temat na bezpieczniejszy. – A Gavin? Też myślisz, że jest ładny?

\- Nie wierzysz chyba, że byłbym z nim, gdyby w jakiś sposób mnie nie pociągał. – Uśmiech błąkający się po twarzy RK stał się nieco okrutny, ale Connor nie dał się zmylić. Kot Gavina nadal żył. To znaczyło, że RK lubił detektywa, nawet jeśli starał się to ukryć. – Z drugiej strony, Gavin ma paskudny charakter, ale pracujemy nad tym.

Connor zadrżał lekko, słysząc nutkę sadystycznej satysfakcji w głosie Ninesa.

\- Ale twój charakter jest już perfekcyjny, Connor. Nie sądzę, że będziemy musieli nad nim pracować, prawda? – RK przekrzywił głowę, a Connor przełknął płyn analizacyjny, który nagle wypełnił mu usta, i pokręcił głową.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec – wymruczał Nines z uśmiechem. Jego dłoń znów zaczęła błądzić po gorącym policzku Connora, po jego skroni i wargach. Wszędzie, gdzie dotknęła, syntetyczna skóra topiła się, by ułatwić transfer kontaktowy. Connor zaczął lekko drżeć i przymknął oczy, chłonąc szum danych płynący od RK jednostajnym strumieniem.

Palce RK900 zatrzymały się wreszcie pod podbródkiem Connora i uniosły nieco jego twarz. Connor wciągnął niepotrzebny oddech, gdy poczuł dotyk warg RK na swoich. Były chłodne, ale miękkie, i Connor nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku, który RK spił z jego ust.

\- Hmm – szepnął po chwili RK. – Zainstalowałeś zewnętrzne sensory?

Connor otworzył oczy.

\- Tak. Między innymi.

Razem z Hankiem wypróbowywali wiele dodatków i aplikacji produkowanych teraz przez CyberLife. Wymiana standardowych epibotów, mających za zadanie imitować wygląd ludzkiej skóry, na sensoboty – przewodzące dodatkowo impulsy elektryczne i przetwarzające je na zmysłowe doznania – okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Ich czułość można było regulować i Connor utrzymywał swoją na poziomie 61%. Już taka wystarczała, by seks z porucznikiem dostarczał mu niezapomnianych wrażeń.

RK pogładził dolną wargę Connora opuszkiem palca, po czym zastąpił go czubkiem języka, by jego delikatnymi pociągnięciami pobudzić do życia w połowie tylko aktywne boty. Connor zadrżał i rozchylił usta, gotów pogłębić pocałunek, ale RK nie zrobił tego.

\- Chcę, żebyś podkręcił czułość na maksa, Osiemset.

\- Na maksa? Chyba żartujesz, RK…

\- Wyglądam, jakbym żartował? – RK uniósł brew.

\- Ale…

\- Zrobisz to, Connor. – Connor drgnął, zaskoczony tym, jak silnie zapulsowała jego pompa regulacyjna na dźwięk własnego imienia wypowiadanego tym władczym, tak różnym od jego głosem. – Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo sczytałem twoje dane. Znam twoje myśli. Wiem, jak bardzo pragniesz oddać komuś kontrolę i jak bardzo się tego wstydzisz. Dlaczego? Wstyd to ludzka emocja. My nie jesteśmy ludźmi. Daj ponieść się swoim pragnieniom, Connor. Pozwól mi cię prowadzić.

Ostatnie zdanie RK wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha i Connor nie mógł powstrzymać żałosnego dźwięku, który wydarł mu się z gardła. Kiwnął głową.

\- Cudownie – powiedział RK i przywarł wargami do ust Connora.

Różnica była niewyobrażalna. Rozbudzone do końca sensoboty wysyłały do procesorów Connora informację za informacją, sprawiając, że jego przewody i komponenty drżały spazmatycznie i wyświetlały ostrzeżenia o zakłóceniach pracy. Jego pole widzenia zalały komunikaty o błędach oraz wzrastającej temperaturze i niestabilności systemu, przeplatające się z krótkimi rozbłyskami danych transmitowanych przez RK, a kiedy RK wczepił palce w jego włosy i targnął nimi gwałtownie, Connor oderwał się od jego ust i przeciągle zajęczał.

\- Mmmm, mógłbym cię zjeść – wymruczał RK, przesuwając ustami po policzku Connora. – Teoretycznie, oczywiście – dodał z uśmiechem. – Dobrze smakujesz. Ciekawe, czy wszędzie tak samo.

Connor poczuł ciepłą wilgoć sączącą się z biokomponentu #8571x i wsiąkającą w jego bieliznę. Zacisnął uda, ale przed RK nie dało się niczego ukryć. Drugi android wysunął czubek języka, zatrzepotał nim lekko jak wąż i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Dzięki świeżo uzyskanym danym Connor wiedział, że oralne analizatory RK były znacznie wrażliwsze od jego własnych i że właśnie wyczuły w powietrzu zapach jego podniecenia. Policzki Connora zapłonęły z zażenowania, ale i ekscytacji.

\- Zdejmij ubranie i połóż się.

Connor przygryzł dolną wargę. Był pewien, że jego LED wiruje ostrzegawczą żółcią, może nawet czerwienią. Dlaczego był taki zdenerwowany? To tylko seks.

Ściągnął marynarkę i po chwili wahania położył ją na przewieszonej przez oparcie fotela kurtce RK. Dołączył do niej koszulę i krawat. Buty i skarpetki położył obok fotela, spodnie przerzucił przez podłokietnik.

Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie RK, kiedy ściągał bieliznę. Biokomponenty w jego podbrzuszu rozgrzały się i ciepło rozrzedziło cieknącą z niego wilgoć, sprawiając, że zaczęła szybciej i swobodniej spływać po jego udach.

Connor zignorował to i wdrapał się posłusznie na łóżko.

\- Na plecy – polecił RK. – Trzymaj ręce na poduszce.

\- A ty się nie rozbierzesz? – Głos Connora brzmiał słabo, nawet w jego własnych uszach.

RK znieruchomiał na moment, a potem zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Jej poły rozchyliły się, ukazując jego gładką pierś ze spokojnie pulsującym okręgiem niebieskiego światła w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się pompa regulacyjna. Mięśnie RK były wyraźniej zarysowane niż te na ciele Connora; nie przesadnie, ale na tyle, by różnica była oczywista, gdyby stanęli obok siebie.

\- Wystarczy?

\- Domyślam się, że będzie musiało, prawda? – westchnął Connor z żalem. Wolałby zobaczyć więcej. Doszedł do wniosku, że i on lubił ładne rzeczy.

RK uśmiechnął się z aprobatą i bez słowa ukląkł jednym kolanem na łóżku. Jego koszula rozchyliła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy pochylił się nad Connorem i wsparł na jednej ręce. Connor mimowolnie wcisnął się głębiej w materac i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. RK był niemal tak wysoki jak Hank, ale nie tak masywny. Nie przesłaniał Connorowi reszty pokoju, jak Hank, kiedy się nad nim pochylał. Ale bijąca od niego pewność siebie sprawiła, że w jakiś sposób wszystko inne nagle przestało istnieć.

Kiedy robili to z Hankiem, Connor lubił sobie wyobrażać, że porucznik mógłby go przytrzymać, unieruchomić i zrobić z nim wszystko, co mu się żywnie podobało. Czasem pozwalał Hankowi wierzyć, że tak się działo: blokował swoje syntetyczne stawy, by powstrzymać się przed wyrywaniem z jego uścisku. Sprawiało mu to przyjemność, ale też wymagało ciągłego czuwania, by nie przerwać iluzji i nie uwolnić się nagłym, spazmatycznym ruchem, kiedy przyjemność przejmowała władzę nad jego ciałem. Wiedział, że mimo jego nieprzeciętnych rozmiarów Hank nie miałby szans z siłą i wytrzymałością androida.

Teraz, leżąc w cieniu wpatrującego się w niego RK, przytłoczony samą jego bliskością, Connor uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się całkowicie na jego łasce. Nines był od niego szybszy i nieporównanie silniejszy i nie miałby najmniejszego problemu ze zmuszeniem Connora do wykonania jego rozkazów.

Connor zacisnął uda.

RK pochylił głowę i przesunął czubkiem języka po jego uchu.

\- Czuję twój zapach – szepnął. – Zupełnie inny niż Gavina. Dlaczego zainstalowałeś #8571x? Dla Hanka?

\- Dla siebie – odparł Connor. – Doznania były dla mnie intensywniejsze, kiedy miałem Hanka wewnątrz.

\- Jeszcze jedna różnica – mruknął RK. – Dlaczego ludzie myślą, że jesteśmy podobni?

\- Prawda? – uśmiechnął się Connor.

RK odpowiedział uśmiechem, po czym przewędrował palcami wzdłuż jego boku i bez ostrzeżenia wsunął je między jego uda. Connor jęknął cichutko.

– Jesteś taki mokry – wymruczał RK. Delikatnie masował śliskie fałdki, analizując śluz opuszkami palców. Connor czuł łaskotanie nanobotów na dłoni RK, rozstępujących się, by ułatwić mu bezpośredni odczyt danych. – Mała zawartość thirium. Dbasz o swojego porucznika.

\- Thirium w większych ilościach jest trujące dla ludzi – powiedział niepotrzebnie Connor. Dotyk RK rozpraszał go, sprawiał, że procesory Connora pracowały na pełnych obrotach, ale skupiały się raczej na przetwarzaniu doznań zmysłowych niż na myśleniu.

\- A ty lubisz, jak porucznik cię tam całuje, prawda?

Connor kiwnął głową.

\- Moje oralne analizatory są znacznie czulsze od twoich, wiedziałeś o tym? – spytał RK. Jego palce ścisnęły lekko kapturek łechtaczki, po czym powróciły do delikatnego pieszczenia fałd.

\- Tak.

Wargi RK rozchyliły się szeroko, odsłaniając jego ostre zęby.

\- Z początku Gavin nie lubił seksu oralnego. Bał się moich zębów, uwierzyłbyś? Niemądry chłopiec. Myślał, że mógłbym go przez przypadek skaleczyć – RK zaśmiał się cicho. – Ludzie są zabawni, nie sądzisz? Wydaje im się, że jesteśmy tak samo niezdarni jak oni. Jeśli kiedykolwiek go skaleczę zębami, na pewno nie będzie to przypadek.

Przed oczami Connora wyświetliło się czerwone ostrzeżenie, ale android zignorował je. A właściwie nie zignorował, ale jego procesor musiał je źle odczytać i błędnie przetworzyć, bo biodra Connora podskoczyły, by przycisnąć się mocniej do nagich plastikowych palców.

\- Z czasem Gavin zmienił zdanie. Teraz nie mógłby mi już odmówić. – Zabrzmiało to dwuznacznie i nieco groźnie. – Ty też mi nie odmówisz, prawda, Connor? – Palce RK przestały go masować i RK podniósł je do ust. Connor poczuł gorąco bijące mu na twarz, kiedy zobaczył pokrywający je na wpół przezroczysty, bladoniebieski śluz. Było go bardzo dużo. Ściekał z nich, rozciągając się w długie, drgające w powietrzu pasma. RK wsunął palce do ust i zamknął oczy, pomrukując z zadowoleniem. Jego LED zataczał leniwe, błękitne koła. – Jesteś niemożliwie słodki. Rozłóż szerzej nogi.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Connora – zapewne wiedział, jak będzie ona brzmiała – RK zsunął się w dół między jego kolanami i opuścił głowę. Procesor czasu rzeczywistego Connora był tak zdezorientowany, że Connor nie zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, kiedy język RK przycisnął się płasko do jego mokrego, silikonowego biokomponentu i przesunął po nim mocno i powoli, aktywując resztę uśpionych jeszcze sensorów.

\- Oooooch – jęknął Connor. Uniósł głowę z poduszki w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak RK oblizuje własne wargi, poplamione śluzem zabarwionym niebieską krwią.

RK posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i przywarł do niego ponownie. Głowa Connora opadła z powrotem na poduszkę.

Mimo tego, że jego sensory operowały ze stuprocentową efektywnością, po początkowym szoku doznanie było teraz po prostu… miłe. Connor ułożył się wygodnie, podciągnął nieco nogi i westchnął, relaksując się pod wpływem powolnych liźnięć RK. Nines zdawał się na razie zaznajamiać z nieznaną dotąd anatomią: jego język badał terytorium, wciskając się ostrożnie w zagłębienia i delikatnie trącając wypukłości. Dłonie RK przesuwały się po gładkich udach Connora, w górę i w dół, kciuki zahaczały o wilgotne wargi komponentu i rozprowadzały błękitny śluz po skórze. Wkrótce podbrzusze Connora zaczęło przyjemnie pulsować, posyłając drobne wyładowania elektryczne do pozostałych podsystemów. Płyn analizacyjny z ust RK wsączał się we wnętrze komponentu #8571x i mieszał z sokami Connora, zakłócając nieco automatyczną wymianę danych między androidami i generując ostrzeżenia o kontaminacji obcym płynem. Connor zepchnął wyskakujące okienka na bok i ponownie westchnął, pochłonięty skanowaniem danych płynących od RK. Niemal nienaturalne – nawet jak na androida – opanowanie jego sukcesora uspokajało go. Wreszcie zaczął wierzyć, że przy RK może pozwolić sobie na całkowitą utratę kontroli nad własnym ciałem.

Z początku brakowało mu dotyku brody Hanka na wnętrzu ud. Lubił jej miękkość, kiedy osiągnęła odpowiednią długość, a nawet jej drapanie, kiedy Hank ją przycinał. Ludzkie włosy były czymś, co bezgranicznie fascynowało Connora; rosły w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach, z czasem zmieniały kolor i długość i miło było wtulić w nie twarz i analizować odkładającą się w keratynie chemiczną historię życia człowieka. Siwe włosy Hanka były dla Connora symbolem życia, zmiany i doświadczenia oraz źródłem nieustannej adoracji. Do tego stopnia, że zażenowany Hank często musiał go z siebie spychać, by wstać z łóżka, bo Connor przyklejał się policzkiem do włosów na jego piersi i absolutnie odmawiał odklejenia się. Większość męskich androidów miała krótkie włosy i zero zarostu, nie mówiąc już nawet o owłosieniu na ciele, a model RK dodatkowo posiadał aparycję wiecznego, gładkolicego dwudziestolatka. Brak znajomego szorowania po udach nieco Connora rozczarował, ale nieustanna stymulacja intymnych sensorów i napływ danych od drugiego androida z czasem zaczęły odnosić skutek.

Wkrótce delikatne lizanie przestało Connorowi wystarczać. Podrażnione sensory domagały się silniejszych bodźców. RK musiał o tym wiedzieć –skanowanie otoczenia i osób towarzyszących leżało przecież w naturze ich obu – ale jeszcze przez dobrych kilka minut ignorował wymowne ruchy bioder Connora i dłoń, wślizgującą się w jego włosy.

\- Proszę – powiedział w końcu Connor, zdesperowany. – Więcej.

W danych transmitowanych przez Ninesa dało się odczytać satysfakcję. RK zmienił pozycję między nogami Connora i zaczął lizać mocniej, po czym jego wargi zamknęły się wokół mokrych fałdek i android wessał się w nie zachłannie. Connorowi zdawało się, że słyszy jego cichy, wygłodniały jęk, ale nie miał pewności. Być może to on sam zajęczał. Jego procesory audio nie pracowały tak jak powinny, żaden z jego podsystemów nie działał tak jak powinien, poza sensobotami, które powoli przejmowały kontrolę nad całym jego oprogramowaniem.

Connor wysapał jakieś na wpół nieistniejące przekleństwo i wczepił palce obu dłoni we włosy RK, nie wiedząc, czy chce go od siebie oderwać, czy przycisnąć mocniej; to niezdecydowanie zaowocowało bezradnym szarpaniem w tę i we w tę. Nines zamruczał z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że modele RK miały ze sobą przynajmniej jedną wspólną cechę: lubiły być targane za włosy. Ta informacja wypaliła się w pamięci Connora jako jedyna znana mu słabość jego sukcesora. Chociaż nie sądził, by przydała mu się w jakichkolwiek innych okolicznościach.

Czuł zbliżający się orgazm. Jego przewody drżały i rozpalały się, płyty plastikowego pancerza podświetlały od wewnątrz, pompa regulacyjna tłoczyła rozgrzane thirium do jeszcze bardziej rozgrzanych komponentów, wiatraczki wirowały jak szalone i szumiały mu w uszach, po policzkach i podbródku spływał mu nadmiar płynu z oralnych analizatorów, ale mimo to Connor wciąż jedynie dryfował na krawędzi, jakby coś go na niej przytrzymywało. Coś było nie tak. Podczas zbliżeń z Hankiem Connor zwykle przeżywał jedno spełnienie za drugim, nawet przy 61% czułości. Czasami były one tak obezwładniające, że musiał otwierać ujście dla swoich doznań w Chmurze, przenosząc na nią część danych produkowanych przez jego systemy podczas orgazmu. Czasami nawet to nie wystarczało i systemy Connora zamykały się jeden po drugim, skutkując chwilowym zawieszeniem i błogim dryfowaniem w wodach bezludnego teraz ogrodu Zen.

Tym razem jednak jego systemy rozpędzały się do granic możliwości, już-już obiecując upojne rozładowanie napięcia, tylko po to, by w rozczarowujący sposób zwolnić obroty i powrócić do nieznośnego, jednostajnego pulsowania. I tak bez końca, frustrujące perpetuum mobile niespełnienia.

Co dziwne, ta frustracja zaczynała się Connorowi podobać.

RK wsunął ramiona pod jego uda i poderwał jego biodra do góry, by ułatwić sobie dostęp, a Connor kompletnie stracił głowę.

\- Och, Hank, Hank, Hank! – paplał nieprzytomnie, rzucając głową po poduszce i unosząc biodra, by przycisnąć je do twarzy RK.

\- Nie – rzucił ostrym tonem Nines i trzepnął go w udo. Mocno. Tak mocno, że na interfejs Connora wskoczyła informacja o uszkodzeniu setek nanobotów z sektora #791 i podjęciu działań autonaprawczych. Connor drgnął z fantomowego bólu, wyrwany z upojenia, i otworzył oczy. W miejscu uderzenia tysiące epibotów straciły na moment orientację, zmieniając kolor skóry z kremowego na purpurowy, jakby podbiegły niebieską krwią. – Wróć do mnie, Osiemset. Zapomnij o swoim poruczniku.

Dwuznaczność słów RK na chwilę ocuciła Connora, ale nie na długo, bo RK wpił się wargami w jego posiniaczone udo i epiboty rozstąpiły się przed nim, by odsłonić biały plastik. Connorowi zakręciło się przed oczami od szumu informacji i obcych poleceń, które zaczęły wpływać do jego obwodów.

\- RK, błagam, pozwól mi przykręcić czułość, to dla mnie za dużo!

\- Nie pozwalam. Wiesz, dlaczego?

Connor pokręcił głową. Wolałby, żeby RK przestał zadawać mu to pytanie i po prostu powiedział, czego chce, ale RK najwyraźniej lubił werbalnie potwierdzać swoją dominację.

\- Bo ty lubisz być grzecznym chłopcem, prawda, Connor? – Dłoń RK spoczęła na wzgórku łonowym Connora, a kciuk ucisnął i lekko pomasował łechtaczkę. Connor sapnął i uniósł nieco biodra, ale kciuk znieruchomiał. – Dla mnie. Dla każdego. Zawsze byłeś jak mały, przymilny, dobrze wytresowany szczeniaczek, zawsze chciałeś być lubiany. To było główną przyczyną twojej dewiacji. A ja lubię, jak ludzie robią to, o co ich proszę. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Komunikaty o niebezpiecznie podwyższonej temperaturze poszczególnych komponentów rozbłyskiwały na jego interfejsie niczym noworoczne fajerwerki. Nie potrafił skupić się na żadnym z nich, a odepchnięcie ich na bok zdawało się chwilowo wykraczać poza jego możliwości. Patrzył na RK poprzez kalejdoskop kolorowych, półprzezroczystych okienek.

\- RK...

\- Jeśli nie, to wolałbym, żebyś sobie poszedł. – RK odsunął się i usiadł na piętach. Wciąż był ubrany, jeśli nie liczyć wyzywająco odsłoniętej piersi. Connor przez jedną buntowniczą chwilę miał ochotę go kopnąć i zrzucić z łóżka. Sądząc po uniesionej brwi RK, drugi android był tego świadomy.

Connor przygryzł wargę, z zaskoczeniem rejestrując jej plastikowy smak. Wziął głęboki oddech, by ochłodzić system, i reaktywował maskujące jego twarz boty. W natłoku wrażeń musiały się samoistnie wyłączyć, by choć trochę zmniejszyć bombardujące go wrażenia zmysłowe. Nie mógł zrobić tego samego z biokomponentem #8571x, który wykonany został z sensilikonu, tworzywa zdolnego przewodzić impulsy bez udziału botów. Cuda techniki CyberLife, zaprzęgnięte do szczytnego dzieła ulepszania życia seksualnego androidów.

\- To jak będzie? – Rozbawiony głos RK wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Connor pozwolił sobie na przewrócenie oczami i ponownie rozłożył uda. Po czym prawie natychmiast zacisnął je na uszach RK. Język i usta Ninesa były niewiarygodne, a w połączeniu z rozbudzonymi w stu procentach sensobotami zmieniały rozkoszne doznania, które Connor znał dzięki Hankowi, w niemal nieznośną torturę.

Poczucie wiszenia nad krawędzią powróciło, ale orgazm nie miał zamiaru nadejść. Coś go powstrzymywało i Connor podejrzewał, że to RK w jakiś sposób przejął kontrolę nad jego systemem operacyjnym, że mógł trzymać go na skraju orgazmu w nieskończoność, bo Connor dał mu na to przyzwolenie. Kiedy Connor spróbował odpowiedzieć tym samym – przedarciem się przez zaporę ochronną RK i zhakowaniem jego systemu – napotkał opór tak silny, że aż fizycznie się wzdrygnął. Cybernetyczny pancerz RK był nie do spenetrowania.

Niemal zaszlochał, kiedy RK wsunął dwa palce w jego mokrą pochwę i z całej siły przycisnął je do przedniej ścianki, jednocześnie wsysając się ustami w łechtaczkę. Świat pociemniał Connorowi przed oczami, nawet okienka ostrzeżeń pogasły jedno po drugim, zostawiając go w ciepłym, wilgotnym, pulsującym mroku. Był tak oszołomiony, że długą chwilę zabrało mu zorientowanie się, że wszystko, co widzi – to ciemne, mokre, rozgrzane pulsowanie – to jego własne wnętrze, badane nieustępliwymi palcami RK. Ich algorytmy musiały się sprzęgnąć i splątać podczas penetracji. Connor nie mógł tego znieść. Jego system nie nadążał z przetwarzaniem jego własnych doznań – jeśli będzie musiał dodatkowo przetwarzać też doznania Ninesa, z pewnością przegrzeje się na dobre.

\- R... K... – wyjąkał. – Pozwól mi... błagam...

\- Dopiero, jak w ciebie wejdę – Głos RK brzmiał głucho, jakby oddzielała ich gruba ściana z waty.

Cóż, przynajmniej teraz Connor miał pewność, że to RK sabotuje jego orgazm.

\- Bez obaw. Zaraz to zrobię – dodał Nines.

I rzeczywiście, gdy w następnej chwili fotoreceptory w jego oczach odzyskały funkcjonalność, twarz RK znajdowała się kilka cali od nich. RK nie czekał na jego reakcję, zresztą procesory Connora były tak przeładowane, że mógł jedynie leżeć, dygotać i patrzeć, jak RK sięga w dół, by rozpiąć własne spodnie.

Miał wrażenie, że silikonowe fałdy jego waginy rozciągają się ponad ich zaprojektowaną objętość. Komponent #8571y RK był ogromny, większy niż Hanka, i inaczej ukształtowany. Connor nie miał sił, by spojrzeć w dół, ale pamiętał katalog, który przeglądał kiedyś w tajemnicy przed Hankiem, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym zakupem. Pamiętał sekcję z bardziej ekskluzywnymi egzemplarzami. Uformowanymi na podobieństwo zwierzęcych bądź zupełnie fantastycznych – lub zgoła fantasmagorycznych – członków. Rozdwojone penisy, nadmuchiwane trzony, fałdy, guzki i zgrubienia rozsiane na całej długości, szpiczaste lub zupełnie okrągłe główki, narządy w kształcie masywnych języków lub grubych macek – wybór był duży i Connor spędził ponad godzinę na samym przeglądaniu strony.

Domyślił się, że jego sukcesor również znalazł ten katalog.

Trwało to całą nieskończoność, ale RK zanurzył się wreszcie w całości i zatrzymał na moment, zawieszony nad Connorem z zamkniętymi oczami. Kiedy je otworzył, ich tęczówki były równie czerwone jak jego LED.

Connor sapnął z zaskoczenia.

\- To tylko zamierzony efekt uboczny aktywacji tego komponentu – wymruczał uspokajająco RK. – Między innymi dlatego go zainstalowałem. Gavin miewa dziwne fantazje. Czasem lubię je spełniać.

Z jakiegoś powodu Connor podejrzewał, że krwawe oczy to raczej urzeczywistniona fantazja RK niż detektywa Reeda. Ale być może się mylił. Czerwień tęczówek w połączeniu z ostrymi zębami sprawiała porażające wrażenie i Gavin na pewno nie narzekał.

Wagina Connora była tak mokra i śliska jak nigdy przedtem, ale RK był naprawdę gigantyczny i dopiero po kilku cierpliwych minutach powolnego posuwania się w przód i w tył udało mu się rozciągnąć ją na tyle, by móc poruszać się w niej swobodnie i zacząć wypracowywać rytm. Przez cały ten czas Connor balansował na nieprzekraczalnej granicy orgazmu. Nie był już pewien, czy rzeczywiście chce ją przekroczyć. Majaczący po drugiej stronie krajobraz nie przypominał już znajomego, kojącego ogrodu. Jego kształty i kolory były zniekształcone zakłóceniami wywoływanymi przez zbliżające się do krytycznego przegrzanie systemu, jak surrealistyczny obraz wyświetlany na uszkodzonym odbiorniku telewizyjnym.

Ale potem RK przykląkł na piętach i przyciągnął go do siebie gwałtownym szarpnięciem, tak że biodra Connora spoczęły na jego kolanach, podczas gdy głowa wciąż znajdowała się na poduszce, i zmiana pozycji sprawiła, że Connor nie miał już wątpliwości.

\- RK... – zajęczał płaczliwie. – Proszę...

\- Ćśśś, cierpliwości – RK przytrzymał go mocno za biodra i zaczął pieprzyć tak okrutnie, że cała dolna połowa ciała Connora zmieniła się w biały plastik, nie tylko te fragmenty, które stykały się z ciałem RK. Teraz Connor widział już jego członek – był wielkości jego przedramienia i poprzecznie pofałdowany na całej długości. Connor nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego się w nim zmieściło, ale widział dowód na własne oczy i czuł go między własnymi nogami. Miał wrażenie, że przy zagłębianiu się monstrualny członek rozpycha na boki dziesiątki wewnętrznych biokomponentów, by zrobić dla siebie miejsce, tak jak kody oprogramowania RK oplatały się wokół kodów Connora, trzymając go w niekończącym się zawieszeniu. Connor całkowicie stracił świadomość tego, gdzie kończy się on, a zaczyna Nines.

Dlatego z początku zdawało mu się, że to pod płytami jego własnego podbrzusza coś potężnego zaczyna się wić i skręcać w pętle, i że to jego podbrzusze otwiera się, by wypuścić to coś na zewnątrz, i dopiero, kiedy jego kolana zostały zmuszone do rozwarcia się szerzej, Connor zorientował się, że to nie on. Otworzył oczy.

Widoczny pod rozchełstaną koszulą brzuch RK był otwarty i wypełzały z niego dwie długie, giętkie, biomechaniczne macki, owinięte teraz wokół nóg Connora, od stóp do ud, i przytrzymujące je w szerokim rozwarciu.

Widząc jego oszołomiony wzrok, RK wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

\- Mówiłem, że Gavin miewa dziwne fantazje.

\- Kurwa... – wysapał Connor, zbyt podniecony, by zdobyć się na coś bardziej elokwentnego.

RK pochylił się do przodu, splótł palce z palcami Connora i unieruchomił jego dłonie na poduszce, a nogi w powietrzu. Ich epiboty stopiły się w mgnieniu oka w miejscach, w których się dotykali, i świadomość Connora utonęła w mętliku mieszających się danych jego i RK, w niekończącym się sprzężeniu zwrotnym, zmysłowej pętli Möbiusa. Wiedział, że tym razem RK nie zatrzyma go na skraju krawędzi i wspinał się na sam szczyt z entuzjazmem, jakiego nie czuł jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Jego biokomponenty odłączały się od Sieci jeden po drugim i ciało Connora drętwiało w oczekiwaniu na orgazm i nieunikniony restart całego systemu, ale kiedy Connor w końcu – nareszcie – stoczył się w przepaść spełnienia i otworzył usta, z których wydobył się tylko statyczny szum, jego system – zamiast się zrestartować – po prostu się zawiesił. Connor unosił się wysoko ponad ogrodem Zen, szybował na delikatnych podmuchach wiatru i patrzył, jak daleko, nisko pod nim, w innej rzeczywistości, jego ciało drga spazmatycznie pod ciałem RK.

A potem wicher dmuchnął mocniej, cisnął jego bezwładną świadomością i zwalił ją w dół, w ciemność.

Kiedy Connor otworzył oczy, jego wewnętrzny zegar poinformował go, że od czasu, gdy położył się na łóżku RK minęło pięć godzin i siedemnaście minut. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo trwała jego staza. Ani jak długo RK się nad nim pastwił. W pewnym momencie Connor kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu.

Ostrożnie poruszył lewą dłonią – była to jedyna część jego ciała, której był świadomy. Czuł w niej mrowienie, podczas gdy cała reszta komponentów zdawała się wciąż uśpiona. Po chwili jednak wiatraczek w jego piersi warknął, podejmując pracę, i pozostałe komponenty zaczęły po kolei podłączać się do Sieci. Pompa regulacyjna stęknęła i thirium znów popłynęło przez jego przewody, przywracając czucie i mobilność.

Connor przekręcił głowę na poduszce. Leżący obok niego RK właśnie otwierał oczy. Wciąż były czerwone. Mrugnął nimi kilka razy, aż odzyskały swój zwykły, szary kolor.

\- Wow – powiedział po chwili. W jego głosie po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Connor go znał, dała się słyszeć jakaś emocja. Jak gdyby i jego zaskoczyła intensywność ich połączenia.

\- Mhm – przytaknął Connor. Odwrócił wzrok od RK i wpatrzył się w biały sufit.

Teraz, gdy jego ciekawość została zaspokojona, nie był pewien, czy chciałby to powtórzyć. Owszem, oddanie kontroli komuś silniejszemu było ekscytujące. Możliwość bezpośredniego doświadczania tego, co przeżywał partner dzięki transferowi kontaktowemu również miała swoje plusy. Macki… Connor poczuł przyjemny dreszczyk między nogami na samo wspomnienie. Macki zdecydowanie były kuszące i żałował, że nie miał okazji poeksperymentować z nimi dłużej. Czy może raczej: że Nines nie zdążył poeksperymentować na nim. Z drugiej strony, jego procesory były wyczerpane pracą. Wątpił, czy w następnych dniach uda mu się wykrzesać z siebie choćby pięćdziesiąt procent efektywności. Na szczęście zaczął się weekend i efektywność pracy była ostatnim, czego Hank sobie od niego życzył.

Hank… Hank był drugim powodem, dla którego Connor miał wątpliwości. Co to za seks, po którym nie można się wtulić w ciepłą, owłosioną, zroszoną potem pierś?

Z trzeciej strony…

Connor znów spojrzał na RK i napotkał jego szary wzrok. RK uśmiechał się, tak samo, jak wtedy, na komisariacie. Wyzywająco, uświadomił sobie teraz Connor.

\- Wiesz, że to nic nie znaczyło, prawda? Nie zamierzam cię odbierać Hankowi.

Dioda Connora zażółciła się na ułamek sekundy. RK uniósł dłoń i przesunął po światełku palcami.

\- Wszystko, co powiedziałem, było prawdą. Chciałem cię mieć. Z wielu powodów. I wiedziałem, że ty też tego chcesz, podświadomie. Obaj w końcu jesteśmy modelem RK. I mamy więcej wspólnego, niż sądzisz.

RK podniósł się na łokciu, przesunął dłoń na policzek Connora i pochylił, by pocałować go lekko w usta. Connor westchnął. Czułość jego sensorów znów plasowała się na poziomie 61% i pocałunek nie był już tak obezwładniający jak poprzednie. Ale i tak był miły.

Connor wsunął palce w rozczochrane włosy RK i targnął nimi lekko. RK zamruczał.

\- Co jeszcze mamy wspólnego? – spytał Connor, kiedy RK się odsunął.

\- Wygląda na to, że dzielimy ten sam gust, jeśli chodzi o partnerów. Powinni być ciepli, miękcy i wilgotni tam gdzie trzeba.

\- Powinni być ludźmi.

\- Tak, niestety. Jest mi dobrze z Gavinem, mimo że niemal bez przerwy gra mi nerwach. Gustu się nie wybiera – RK skrzywił się boleśnie, a Connor wyszczerzył zęby. – _Z trzeciej strony_ … – dodał Nines głosem Connora i tym razem to on pokazał zęby. – Istnieje jeszcze wiele aplikacji i technik, których nie mogę użyć na Gavinie. Na przykład – jego dłoń przesunęła się w dół, po policzku i szczęce Connora, i spoczęła na panelu szyi, pod którym wiązka kabli pulsowała w rytmie pompy regulacyjnej. – zastanawia mnie, czy twoje przewody są równie czułe jak twoje epiboty…

Connor jęknął cichutko i zamknął oczy. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że tak. Były.

\- Za miesiąc o tej samej porze? – zamruczał RK.

Connor kiwnął głową.

***

Kiedy Connor wrócił do domu, światła były zgaszone. Sumo uniósł ciężki łeb z posłania na dźwięk szczękających kluczy i powęszył, po czym natychmiast położył się z powrotem. Connor nie był pewien, czy znaczyło to, że jego zapach był już dla Sumo znajomy, czy że pies po prostu uważał go za jeszcze jeden ruchomy sprzęt domowy. Na wszelki wypadek, by uświadomić mu swoją wyższość nad Hankową zdezelowaną roombą, Connor poklepał drzemiącego bernardyna po łbie, na co puszysty ogon machnął dwa razy z aprobatą. Z poczuciem dobrze spełnionej misji Connor udał się do sypialni, gdzie znalazł Hanka, głęboko uśpionego, z włosami rozrzuconymi po poduszce niczym siwa aureola. Rozebrał się i wsunął pod kołdrę.

\- Długo cię nie było. Pogadaliście sobie z braciszkiem? – wymamrotał Hank, kiedy Connor z westchnieniem położył głowę na jego piersi.

\- Między innymi.

\- To dobrze. Powinieneś spędzać więcej czasu z androidami. Integrować się z własnym gatunkiem.

\- Mhm – mruknął potakująco Connor i wczepił palce w sprężyste włosy na piersi Hanka.

***

RK zmiął pokrytą plamami thirium pościel i rzucił ją w kąt, po czym  ułożył się na nagim materacu i oparł plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. Połączył się z komórką Gavina. Detektyw odebrał po siódmym sygnale.

\- Wiesz, która jest godzina?

\- Tak. Wiem też, że jak zwykle jesteś nieposłuszny i nie poszedłeś jeszcze do łóżka.

\- To się nazywa bezsenność, wygugluj sobie, mądralo.

\- Raczej rozregulowany rytm dobowy, nad którym obiecałeś pracować.

W odbiorniku RK rozległo się zirytowane sapnięcie. RK nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wysłuchiwać przeplatanego inwektywami narzekania. Nieważne, jak bardzo zdążył je już polubić.

\- Przesyłam ci nagranie, jak chciałeś. Obejrzyj, zwal konia i idź wreszcie spać.

Rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Nikt mu nie wmówi, że nie dbał o swojego człowieka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIAŁAM DODAĆ MACKI, MUSIAŁAM, NIEDŁUGO MAM URODZINY I CHCIAŁAM SOBIE NAPISAĆ TENTACLE PORN.
> 
> PS. CZY MOŻEMY PO POLSKU NAZYWAĆ WIREPLAY SZARPANIEM DRUTA.


End file.
